To much on the heart
by Deaththekidamv
Summary: Inuyasha lets the love of his life go Kagome... what will happen now?


This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Tears filled Kagome's eyes as the words rolled out his mouth like poison.<p>

"Its over"

Her heart shattered in her chest as hot tears rolled off her pail checks landing on the soft green grass bellow her.

"N..NO... Inuyasha p..please no"

She stuttered as she tried to process what was happening.

"I LOVE YOU"

She cried out desperately at the top of her lungs. She had just returned from her realm to tell him of the news, she was carrying his child but now he was just throwing her away. He looked down at her his eyes cold and emotionless. She thought today would be a happy day how could she have been more wrong.

"Don't be a fool just move on, go back to your realm and never come back"

His words were daggers to her chest.

"I cant be with you anymore one day you'll understand your just a child"

She shook her head whimpering they had been dating for seven months now it was over just as fast as it started. With that he turned on his heals his beautiful silver hair falling behind his shoulders as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>Anger filled her as she jumped back into the well,<p>

"BAKA!"

was the last word he heard as she left. He collapsed to the ground griping his face trying to stop the tears.

"DAMN IT!"

He punched a tree sending wood shards everywhere. What he had just done hurt him in a way he couldn't explain. He had thought about it while she was gone how she couldn't live a normal life with him he loved her to much to drag her down like that.

"Kagome please live a happy life".

He was sure it was the right thing to do now she could live the life she was meant to. He stood up wobbling his way back the village. Miroku would be angry with him but not as angry as Sango would be sighing as he walked into the dinner room.

"I sent her home for good please I don't want to explain its for the best"

Sango dropped her food in shock.

"What the fuck man?!"

Miroku shouted. Shippo started crying.

"your lying!"

"I'm going to walk in the woods I'll see you guys later"

He ran out leaving them in there thoughts.

* * *

><p>She crawled out of the well and leaned against the wall replaying his words in her mind 'over'. She couldn't believe it. She ran right into Kohaku her little brother.<p>

"Kagome are you okay?"

"yes I'm fine"

"why are you back to early?"

"I wont be going back"

She ruffled his hair and they walked to the house. The sky lit up with lightning and it poured rain.

"perfect"

She looked out her window. Putting a hand to her belly she could feel a little lump of the baby.

* * *

><p>It broke out into an awful storm Inuyasha sat in the tree he used to think in. He looked down remembering how she would make him fall out. He had to stop thing of her or he would never get over this pain in his chest. How could he have fallen in love so hard? He wanted it to last but in the last fight she got hurt and had to go to her time to get fixed. He was a demon and that was not going to change. He has his friends who probably hate him right now. Hopefully they will understand. Then again he didn't understand either.<p>

* * *

><p>-Nine months later-<p>

Kagome looked down at her baby girl her little fingers wrapped around her thumb. She looked like Kagome with fangs and claws.

"Awww my sweet baby girl, I'll name you Utsukushii"

She smiled down at her sleeping baby tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha our daughter is beautiful"

That night she wrote a letter to him.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I hope you are happy with your life._

_Today my heart will stop beating. _

_It only ever worked for you. _

_That day you left me I died inside._

_I thought I could go on but I just cant. _

_I love you. _

_the times we had were the best of my life._

_As I writ this I can feel your lips on mine._

_I wish the best for you my love._

_Good bye_

She laied Utsukushii in her crib. She folded the letter up and left with the others.

"Im sorry my little baby mommy's leaving now'

With a sweet kiss to her little head she laid down on the bed holding the dagger above her heart

"Good bye"

A single tear rolled down her check as she plunged it into her chest. A surge of pain took over her as all the life left her. She died with a smile on her face for she was thinking of the one she loved.

* * *

><p>He couldn't take it any more he had to see her every day without her killed him. He had made a big mistake he knew now he couldn't live without her. He ran as fast as he could to the well and jumped threw. HE banged on the door but no one answered. He jumped up into her window the sent of blood hitting him hard. He picked up her limp body and he knew she was gone. He was to late. No she couldn't be gone he needed her. She was all he thought off. She was his heart.<p>

"NOOOOOOO! KAGOME!"

His ears were filled with the cried of a new born baby. He laied down his lifeless love and walked slowly to the baby before him. His heart cought in his throught he had killed her and left her alone. Tears overwhelmed him as he held his daughter in his arms.

"Hello.. Utsukushii'

She coood and giggled at him pulling on his hair. He kissed Kagome and swathe letter on the desk, he whimpered and cried reading it, he grabbed some baby stuff and jumped out the window.

'Please forgive me Kagome, I promise to protect and raise our child"

* * *

><p>-Five years later-<p>

A cool spring air played with her long dark hair as she ran into her fathers arms.

"Daddy!"

Inuyahsa swung her around laughing.

"How was your playdate with Shippo my prinsess?"

"He told me about mommy how beautiful she was and how much she loved us"

Tears filled his eyes as he smiled. Thinking of how Utsukushii was more and more like her everyday'

"She is an angle now, watching over us"

He looked up to the sky and mouthed the words 'I love you'

* * *

><p>Author-I hope you liked it please comment and tell me<p> 


End file.
